Sincerely, the Autocepticons
by Fifekun
Summary: G1. When a rouge team consisting of joined Autobots and Decepticons have been discovered, both A-bot and D-cons have to defend against a new enemy...or are they friends? Possible violence. Pairings to come and a LOAD of OCs.
1. Discovery

*****Author*****

**It's…kinda corny, I know…And I'm well aware I have like FOUR stories going on at the same time, but for some reason I'm losing my mojo…maybe more down time will help…but hey- I'm tryin. I have been thinking about a story like this for quite some time, and I hope you'll be kind enough to review.**

**I haven't forgotten about my other stories, and I'm actually hoping to get inspiration for one of them. Enjoy!  
><strong>  
>***IN***<p>

There's more to our job than meets the eye. OK, sure our ancestry isn't the smoothest, but we fill in the gaps as we please. We come and we go as we please, shining like a cat's eye, gleaming in the moonbeams. We are not your friends, we are not your foes. We do as we please; we do what we must. If there is something we need, we'll get it. If there's something we want, we'll take it. Our rules are simple…

1. Do not bother with those who are not a part of our war.  
>2. Do not linger in a battle- both con or bot will bring you down. Get in, get out.<br>3. Do not start the fight; finish it.  
>4. Don't hurt an innocent; Guilty however, have at it.<br>5. We are NOT Autobots; We are NOT Decepticons

We do what we must to be who we are. We may sound like pirates, but we're worse. We may sound like sympathizers, but we're better. Our name is not original, our name is not derivative. We are in the middle.

We aren't…we are.  
>We do…we don't.<br>We are a healthy mixture of both- discarded by our original programming.

We are Autocepticons…we are your best dream…

…We are your worst nightmare.

Find favor with us, and we'll come to your aide when we please.  
>Double-cross us, and you'll wish you were NEVER put online.<p>

Enough pleasantries, You probably don't even know who we are. We are known as the Autocepticons. Yeah, real original, I know. A LONG time ago, a few Autobots and Decepticons got together. Sick of the war that had raged on and on; they formed an alliance and formed a group that would somehow stop the war; and still gain what we were after. Some of us don't see optic-to-optic, but discipline is carried off in a Decepticon fashion. However, like Autobots, we tend to look after each other and work as a team as best we can. We began as spies, looking over our original teams and relaying information to our new cause- trying to find a way to sabotage both of the factions, so they would have no choice but to end the fighting.

Some of us were younger and inexperienced; being taught important lessons that our veterans happily passed down to them. Others had been here since the start, and just wished the mission would be over. Sometimes it seemed that we just existed, taking what we need and being ready for what comes next. We've went on stellar cycles trying to figure out a way to end this war, but it always seemed impossible in the end. A lot of the soldiers seemed to get agitated by the fact that once it seems that things get quiet, things would stir back up again. We ultimately came to the conclusion that the war wouldn't end if we stayed as only spies, and we formed our own faction; vanishing from or original groups and disappearing into deep space. The Autobots searched for their lost comrades- The Decepticons did too, with lesser concern.

We continued to work, being deployed here and there to sabotage the work of both Decepticons and Autobots alike. It was said that one day Optimus Prime and Megatron were lost on a distant planet…and were never heard of again. I personally had partial empathy for Elita-one; it's not easy to lose a loved one. Cybertron was leaderless…except for Shockwave and Ultra Magnus. It seemed that as soon as the original leaders were lost, more came up…another reason the war would not end…Bitterness had begun to gnaw at our sparks…

As the stellar cycles passed, we grew stronger…but we stayed silent, until we were discovered on the planet Chaar by Decepticon scouts. They fled from us when they found out they could not overpower us… and the news was relayed to all of Cybertron- even the Autobots heard about it…

***AC***

The Autobot drove as fast as he could, dodging the shots that were relayed by Decepticon seekers behind him. His lone ship had been blown- he had been the only survivor of the crew, and he didn't plan on going offline before finding what Ultra Magnus had ordered him to find.

He swerved and transformed, aiming upwards and shooting at the cons…one of them fell and was destroyed in mid air. "You'll pay for that, Autobot. You'll know the fear that Megatron brings to processors like yours!" The remaining seeker growled, diving for the Autobot.

The Scout braced for impact. "Bring it on, 'con." He challenged, bringing his weapons up and shooting at the incoming con. The Decepticon seeker transformed and pinned the Autobot into the ground. The struggle began; the D-Con would have him pointed at his gun- before the 'Bot would knock him away and shoot. Punches, kicks; even a few melee here and there.

Above, two figures stood, watching the fight, optics glowing to complete their dark figures. They weren't exactly the most pleased to know their territory had been invaded. "Comet-Blade is not going to be very happy when she finds out that those scouts brought additional ones…" One of the figures muttered, crossing his arms.

"When is she ever?" The other figure asked, taking down his visor and scanning over the wreckage. "Hmm…The Autobot's ship is completely totaled…The Decepticon's on the other hand…could use some help"

"What about them?" The first figure pointed at the Autobot and Decepticon who were still fighting it out.

"Good point…better put them to sleep"  
>"Hold On, Cy…Comet-Blade told us to bring them back to the base"<br>"She said bring ONE" Cy turned and smirked slightly. "Come on…you could use a little practice, Thundercloud." Cy turned and jumped down, transforming and flying off eager to join the fight. Thundercloud watched him go, before transforming and speeding after him.

"Come on…don't be shy" The Decepticon tried his best to get his gun aimed at the Autobot…but the mech was proving more than capable of keeping him at bay…in fact, it seemed that they were evenly matched. "Stay still Autobot! And I will make your death a swift one!"

"Not today" The Autobot growled, finally finding a chance to throw the Decepticon off of him. The con was quick to get on his feet, and run at the Autobot. The noble mech growled and ran at the Decepticon, firing his blasters…that was until the Decepticon quickly dodged here and there…and got behind the Autobot and put his blaster to his head. "My regards to the pit, Autobot" He grinned and began to pull the trigger….

BANG…

Stillness…silence- there was only so much that could go by…_why am I not dead?_

The Autobot panted before he powered on his optics…and looked down to the ground. The Decepticon he had been fighting was on the ground, crumpled up in a fetal position, and not moving…the color of his armor was graying…he was offline. The Autobot became aware of the new company. There was a mech, standing over the Decepticon, his blaster smoking, and his foot proudly on the back of the 'con's wings.

"Tell the pit yourself." Cy chuckled lightly, looking over the con. Not too much of a fight- but there was a bit of action. The mech looked over to the Autobot, who looked surprised to be rescued.

"You-…you saved me-"

"Ah don't get all mushy on me" Cy twirled his blaster and set it on his waist. He crossed his arms and looked over the Autobot before him…this was not a higher ranking bot. He seemed to be lower on the chain of command…yes, you could tell by the markings on his armor. Cy smirked at the Autobot and motioned with his hand. "Besides…you're not completely out of danger just yet."

"You-…You're one of those neutral bots that were reported on Cybertron…" The Autobot slowly took out his blaster…but refrained from firing. Nothing had happened just yet…besides, he owed this mech his life. "I'm not your enemy."

"Oh you don't know the half of it" Cy grinned and took a step back. The Autobot seemed confused…before a harsh backhand behind him knocked him into stasis…

….When he came to, he was in an interrogation room- chained up in energon chains!…no…no wait- he was in a control room. There were computers everywhere…not to mention a weapons holder and a-

"Oh, you're awake. Man when Thunder puts someone out, he REALLY puts someone out."

The Autobot gasped and looked over quickly, to a mech who had green and white armor was standing over him. He had a facemask on…so you really couldn't tell what his mood was…however, his optics showed a certain sternness…and friendliness at the same time. One thing that did stand out to the Autobot was the mech's insignia…a…strange insignia that looked like an Autobot symbol AND a Decepticon symbol rolled into one.

"Name's Wildrider. Peeps call me Wildride, Or just Rider will be fine." The mech introduced, glancing in the Autobot's direction and then typing into a computer. "Dang…you sure got beat up out there by that 'con."

"We-…were ambushed while trying to locate the civilization that was reported to Cybertron." The Autobot paused when he seemed to get an interest from Wildrider. The look in his optics was serious; as though what he just said didn't want to be heard by the mech. A pause before the Autobot frowned. "Why am I in chains- My leader Optimus Prime means you no harm."

"Hold it-…" Wildrider looked over once again, this time fully facing the Autobot. "Optimus Prime is still alive?"

"Y-Yeah- He and his team are on a planet called Earth- been there for quite some time…they've been missing for the last- Wait- Why am I TELLING you this?" The Autobot frowned and looked around, before looking back to Wildrider. "Look- I'm not your enemy, and if you want it to stay that way, you'll release me from these chains. I've done nothing wrong."

Wildrider seemed to consider this for a moment, before he looked over as a door opened. A purple femme came in, looking interested in the conversation that was going about. She paused and looked over the Autobot, and then looked to the Mech behind him. "Wildrider- is it really necessary to keep an Autobot chained up?"

"Probably not, Snow. But That's what Cy told me to do. Not to mention' if Speedbreaker gets in here, he may egg 'im on." Wildrider faced her fully and motioned to the Autobot. "'sides, he seems tah be holdin' up a great convo."

The Autobot looked up to Wildrider with a frown. He obviously wasn't getting through to this titanium plated bozo.

"Let him go, Wildrider." The femme put her hands behind her back and stopped when she was right in front of the Autobot mech and looked down at him. "What's your name, Autobot?"

"Uh-…Crosswise…" The Mech looked over at the femme, who let off a small smile. Feeling his arms lighten, he stood up upon realizing that the energon chains were off of him. Looking to the side, he carefully watched Wildrider…who only walked away, deactivating the chains and going to type at the computer. He looked back to the femme and relaxed. "I'm an Autobot Scout…are- you in charge here? Because if you are, one of my Commanders would like a word with you, concerning your presence…and your familiarly to Cybertronian kind."

"…Maybe that's because we ARE Cybertronians." The femme smiled and looked to the side. "And- I'm not the one in charge- I'm only the Second in command. My name is Snow-Lilly" She looked back at him, only a hint of a smile on her face, before it was replaced with a serious look. "My leader will be with you shortly…that must be her now" She looked away once again when the doors opened. Cy and Thundercloud walked in…followed by Two other mechs and a femme…

Crosswise was silent, before he looked towards Snow-Lilly's insignia…it was the same as Wildriders…were these guys Autobots? They didn't seem like Decepticons.

"So the geek's awake" Cy chuckled, looking over Crosswise with a smirk on his face. "With the hit that Thunder did, I thought he'd be out for much longer."

"The faster the recovery, the faster this will go" A white mech said behind him. "Besides, I don't do well with culprits who are un cooperative."

"You don't do well with others period, Mach Alert." The black and gold mech said beside him, giving him a smirk.

"Shut up, Downshift…"

"Enough! Both of you"

The mechs stood up a little straighter, and stood out of the way as a black femme with grey and aqua trimmings took a few steps up looking over their 'guest'. Her armor was sharp…real battle materiel, and she had deep ruby optics looking ready to burn through trillium alloy. Snow-Lilly looked towards her and nodded in respect. "Commander…this is Autobot Crosswise. He's an Autobot scout and-"

"That'll do Snow-Lilly" The femme stood in front of the mech and crossed her arms. Snow-Lilly looked from the femme, to Crosswise, and then back; before she slowly took a step back. The room was quiet, as though they were waiting for something to happen.

"…Go easy on 'im Commander Comet-Blade" Wildrider finally said lowly. "He doesn't have a clue as to-" He paused and was quiet when Comet-Blade gave him a short glance in his direction. She looked back to Crosswise. "It would seem that the Autobots and the Decepticons finally know of our existence…who sent you, Autobot Crosswise?"

"Look- I have questions too. Like, Who are you, and who's side are you on?" The Autobot replied, knowing how out of place he was. Still, even if he was in Decepticon clutches, he wouldn't think that he would flinch from his programming as an Autobot. He did flinch, however, when he saw the look in Comet-Blade's optics darken. She wasn't too pleased with his answer.

"Snow-Lilly, have Wildrider put the chromium electron chains on him…" The commander muttered.

"Chromium? But- but it'll damage his-"

"Snow."

Snow-Lilly was silent, before she looked over to Wildrider, who looked just as hesitant. He finally turned and did as instructed and chains wrapped themselves around the Autobot…and let loose a powerful shock throughout the Autobot's body. Crosswise cried out in agnoy…this- this was a Decepticon ploy!

Comet-Blade let the power turn off and watched as the Autobot fell to his knees, panting. Frowning, she looked over him and leaned down. "Let's try this again…Who sent you, Autobot Crosswise?"

"I-…I was sent by UItra Magnus"

"Go on?"

"A deca-cycle ago, the Decepticons discovered Chaar, and were hunting for energy…then they came back with a report of you guys…the unknown bots…"

"So basically we're team 'X' right now to Cybertron…"

Crosswise looked up towards the femme. For some reason she showed more interest than anger…she didn't seem like a Decepticon at the moment- but the way she had ensnared him was EXTREAMLY Decepticon like! "That's….right"

"heh" Comet-Blade put her hand underneath his chin and lifted his head to where he was fully looking at her. "There's no energy here. It's a wasteland, this place. The exact reason the Autocepticons chose to secrete here…"

"Autocepticon?" Crosswise looked shocked at the faction name- He had never even heard of such a group! Who were they? What were they after? Why were they hiding?

"Bingo" Comet-Blade stood up fully and put her hands on her hips. "A mixture of Autobots and Decepticons. We are their descendants. I am Comet-Blade, leader of the Autocepticons."

"But- What is an Autocepticon?"

"The future of Cybertron" Comet-Blade looked over and motioned to the soldiers in the room. "Powerful, fierce, and to the point. But unlike those idiot Decepticons, we know how to balance the universe. If THEY controlled the universe, everything would be like this planet." She narrowed her optics and frowned. "Wasted. Those idiotic Decepticons will have no chance against us…"

"But- why not join the Autobots-" He was cutoff when she frowned at him and scoffed.

"Why would we join the Autobots, when you take it in your hands everything you touch?" She asked, crossing her arms. "We look after what's ours. That's it."

"But the universe is teaming with innocent lives…you can't just destroy those!" Crosswise growled, trying to struggle against the chains…another shock however shut him up. Thundercloud looked over to him and frowned. "We never said we would attack innocent planets or populations. But should they come to danger- they're on their own."

"Unless they have ties with us first" Mach Alert added, looking over to Thundercloud. "However, usually everyone is tied with the Autobots." He looked to the side for a moment. "With Optimus…"

"That reminds me…" Snow-Lilly looked over to the mech and leaned down to make sure he was alright. "You told Wildrider that Optimus Prime was still alive…is that true?" Crosswise looked over towards Snow-Lilly, but said nothing. He frowned at the femme, who waited…and then sighed slightly. She looked over to Comet-Blade and stood up. "I'm pretty sure that's what he said, Commander." The purple femme looked over to Wildrider. "Which planet did he say he was on?"

"A planet called 'Earth'" Wildrider replied to his Second in Command.

"Well then that's it…that planet is light-years away- we don't have to worry about-" Downshift began, before Cy looked over quickly. "Are you nuts? All of Cybertron knows now! It won't be long before Mega-Jerk and Optimus –bleed spark will find out about us!"

"How did they even get past Sideways' readings?" Snow-Lilly asked, looking over to Cy. "He's the best at security there is!"

"So that's what we canceled out…" Crosswise muttered more to himself. He paused when he noticed Comet-Blade's narrowed optics on him. The ruby shine seemed to get harsher at his words.

"So…it was you who discovered us…"

"Well-…not me personally…My team and myself- before the Decepticons took over…" Crosswise kept his optics on the femme, who seemed to grow tense. A moment passed, before she turned to the others. "Cyber-Virus, Thundercloud. It seems that now since all of Cybertron has found us, we should get the plan into motion. Contact Darkfire and see if she can't gather the rest of our team assembled…we're going to Earth."

"Yes Ma'am" Cy and Thunder nodded, before turning and leaving the room. Comet-Blade stood still before she glared over at Crosswise. "I would like to thank you for making us move quicker than we should have…you've just blown steller cycles of hard planning."

"If it means crushing Decepticon plans, then I've done my job." Crosswise retorted, his optics narrowing. "Can't say it was nice knowin' yah…heh"

"We are NOT Decepticons." Comet-Blade reeled back and punched the Autobot across the face. "You will learn who we are."

Downshift grinned and stepped up. "Oh please, let me, Miss Comet- I've been itchin' for action like this since we raided the new Autobot moon base that they're still working on."

"No." Comet-Blade was silent, before she looked over to Snow-Lilly and gave her a friendly smile. "Snow-Lilly…you are my Second in command…and should anything happen to me; you will rule the Autocepticons."

Confused at what she was getting at, Snow-Lilly tilted her head and looked over to Wildrider…who shrugged and looked back to the Commander. "Ye-…Yes Ma-am…but I don't think it's even close to even considering that rank…I mean you're still the strong leader."

"This is true…but you will take my place…and all Autocepticon leaders must know when to eradicate a threat." Comet-Blade looked down to Crosswise, and crossed her arms, looking back to Snow-Lilly. "If you would do the honors."

Crosswise gasped as he realized where this was going- they were going to kill him! Why? He had done nothing wrong, and he didn't even ATTACK them! How could they just pick him off like an Insecticon in the window? He looked over towards the purple femme…who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing…

"But-…Commander- he's done nothing to us." Snow-Lilly tried to reason. "His life can't rest with me…"

"Snow-Lilly, he has just put us in grave danger. He discovered us, leading the Decepticons to us…and you know what's going to happen next" Comet-Blade muttered simply. "If we are not for them…"

"Commander's got a point." Downshift looked over towards the purple femme. "We're in deep scrap thanks to this guy…of course if you don't wanna do it…" He pulled up his blaster…which Mach Alert promptly hit away.

"Knock it off! This isn't your call" The white mech growled, looming over the smaller mech.

"Snow-Lilly, if you don't kill him, I will" Comet-Blade glared over at her second in command. If she was going to be such a commander, she would have to learn where she stood. "And I'll make it much more…excruciating…"

Snow-Lilly was silent…before she sighed and walked over to the Autobot, taking out a small energy pistol and put it against his helmet. Crosswise tensed and trembled…she wouldn't…she wouln't…she would… "D-Don't…look- I- I'm sure the Autobots can come up with an alliance with your group…there's-…there's no reason-"

"Snow, shut him up already" Downshift complained, crossing his arms. "Speedbreaker and Sideways will be here soon with the others, and we'll have to-"

"WOULD you shut up?" Mach Alert glared over, clenching his fist at the mech. He finally looked back over to the scene, glancing at Wildrider in the process. The green and white mech was silent…before he looked away…Mach Alert let out a breath, before he too looked away.

Snow-Lilly glanced towards them only slightly, before looking back down to the mech below her, who was giving her a terrified expression… The femme winced and looked back to Comet-Blade, who was watching her intently. Looking back to the Autobot she frowned and watched his optics as she pulled the trigger…

"No-…No!"

BANG!

***AB***

"Sir- We lost the signal from Crosswise-…the entire team has been lost to us." An Autobot trooper looked over towards the larger mech, who seemed deep in thought. "The Decepticons no doubt…"

"Most likely…" The mech looked over towards his soldier and frowned. "Whatever is on Chaar; the Decepticons obviously want it…The second shuttle should be arriving over there soon…we sent two parties of scouts, just in case there are any resistance…" He frowned and typed at a computer…this was serious…and needed to be addressed. There had been reports all around Cybertron and even other planets of Cybertronians coming in, quick as a thief, taking what energy they could and leaving without a trace…The attacks had increased- much harsher on Decepticons than Autobots…then again, the attack on Omicron was pretty severe…nothing fatal though. It seemed…maybe... "Silverslate to Optimus Prime…"

….The screen came to life as the wise Autobot leader came onto the screen. "This is Optimus Prime…"

"We've lost a scout team on the planet Chaar. They were investigating something that the Decepticons found…apparently there are Cybertronians on the planet, located around one barren piece of land…" He paused and continued, his face getting more serious. "They seem to be packing some sort of tech with them…we're not sure- but the Decepticons are sniffing them out…"

"Hmm…" The leader looked up seriously. "Silverslate, did you send a second scouting party?"

"Yes sir. They're-"

"J-4 to Silverslate! We've arrived at the destination…and-…there are no survivors…We found Crosswise-…he was…barely alive." A mech came onto the screen, looking solemn. "There's even Decepticon shells out here!"

"What?" Both Silverslate and Optimus asked at the same time. Silverslate paused and looked more fully at the screen. "Why were there no survivors, when you found Crosswise?"

"He died after he gave us this warning…'Auto…cepticons'…It…didn't make much sense…Do you think he was referring to the Decepticons with Autobot hostages?" J-4 asked, looking up grimly, as though he had seen enough damage and he was ready to come home.

"It makes no sense to me…" Optimus seemed thoughtful, before Silverslate looked back to the second screen. "Was it one word or two?"

"I'm not sure, sirs…but…I can tell you this…two of the bots we found weren't killed by Autobot or Decepticon"

"Not of Autobot or Decepticon?...What do you mean, J-4?" Optimus asked, looking at the other screen.

"I mean, the fighting style is…different" He looked to the side, where his comrades were surveying the damage. "Not a shot Autobots would take…and to neat to be Decepticon shots…"

Silverslate was silent for a moment…the discovery…was Cybertronian… "Optimus sir…J-4…I think we need to come to a dark possibility…" He looked down and thought about the attacks once again. This couldn't be ignored…no not with so many attacks and now this… "We just might have a new player in this war…"

"So noted…" Optimus muttered gravely. The war would go on…and whoever this strange new player was…would be watched closely…should they ever find them…

*****Author*****

**First Chapter is kinda short- but it's an intro. Second Chap will be longer, indeed! Please review on at least the first chap plz, it boosts morale. And just to let you know, YES, there are bots from other transformers series, so it's kinda crossover, but not really…meh. A prize for anyone who can find them in the first three chaps!**

**Blessings! Plz review!**


	2. Dark Sting

*****Author*****

**For those who didn't know, I have been gone for QUITE some time with a broken ankle…sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>  
>***AB***<p>

"I can't do it." Spike moaned, putting a hand to his head and placing his back to the wall. "I just can't"

Bumblebee looked up from where he was watching Ratchet work on Cliffjumper's circuits due to the crash that he got himself into with Mirage. If Mirage would have just been VISABLE, Cliffjumper had complained, he never would have crashed into him. Bumblebee on the other hand…thought it was kinda funny.

"What's wrong buddy?" Bumblebee asked, walking over and looking down at his friend. "What can't you do?"

"Carly" Spike said bluntly, looking embarrassed. "I want to ask her to marry me"

"Well howd'ya like that?" Jazz asked, looking over and grinning at the human friend. "That's a rockin' idea, Spike! So why can't 'cha? You two have been goin' steady for the past few years."

"Yeah, you're fixing to graduate college, right?" Bumblebee asked, putting a large hand on the young man's shoulder. "So- most humans generally do that right?"

"You don't Understand, Bumblebee" Spike looked up, looking slightly embarrassed and a little calmer, now being in the presence of his best friend. "She's…kinda out of my league. She's at the top of her class, extremely popular, and she's got even more beautiful in the past ten years." Spike looked over himself briefly. He continued to wear his construction clothes…even though he was graduating and most likely going to be a lawyer when he wasn't helping the Autobots.

"Aw Comon Spike, you're quite the lookah yerself" Jazz grinned and made a motion with his hand. "How could any chika resist a charmer like you?"

"Well- Thanks Jazz…but still, don't you guys do your best to impress the ladies on Cybertron?" Spike asked looking around.

"Well considering that there aren't a whole lot of them, sometimes it's hard to tell" Cliffjumper muttered on the table where Ratchet had finally finished one section of his wires…now here we go again with the last section.

"Still the femmes that are there usually prefer a gentlemech" Ratchet said, glancing up. "Just be polite and be yourself, and you'll be fine."

"Says the bot with no girl"  
>"Oh bite me" Ratchet made sure Cliffjumper was being still on the table and continued to work on the mech.<p>

Jazz let off a grin at the mechs, and then looked back to Spike. "So what's yer problem, Spike? Why can't 'cha ask 'er to tie the knot?"

"Well- What if she says 'no'?" Spike rubbed his head. "I mean that would be pretty embarrassing."

"Well what if she says 'yes'?" Bumblebee retorted, poking Spike gently on the back. "I mean you can't get anymore 'not married' to her than you already are." He smiled. "Besides, I got a sneaky suspicion that Carly won't turn yah down."

"What makes you say that?" Spike asked, looking towards Bumblebee, who looked to the side then looked back to Spike.

"Call it a hunch."

"Autobots, fall in at the main briefing deck" Optimus' voice came over the intercom suddenly and without warning. On cue, and like true soldiers, All in that room put down what they were doing and went for the main deck, curious as to what was going on now. The last bad news they had was the fact that the Decepticons were only inches from fully taking over Cybertron.

Megatron had been using the space bridge technology to go to and fro to Cybertron back to Earth. More and more visits meant more energy stealing. It also meant that the Decepticons were getting an edge, which wasn't good news for the Autobots. But still, they had managed to stay together as a team and do what they deemed was right; which seemed to be working for them.

Optimus turned as what soldiers were there responded to the call. There were some Autobots already on patrol in the cities and in other places. The bots assembled were Jazz, Ratchet, Inferno, Hound, Prowl, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee.

"Listen up" The Autobot leader said, looking towards Teletraan one. "There's been a distress signal at a Science lab that create circuitry for NASA and other Space related facilities. Reports say that workers saw two Decepticons go in and raid in some of their equipment. We need to stop them immediately. Autobots Transform and Rollout!"

At the command, the Autobots did so; transforming and heading in the direction that Optimus lead. Spike quickly hopped into Bumblebee as soon as he transformed, and they took off.

***AC***

"Be careful with that…Comet-Blade will have our circuits if we don't return these in mint condition." One of the mechs muttered as he took something off of a high shelf and put it into his subspace. His armor was red, blue, and even orange here and there. He had a yellow visor over his head, that he currently wasn't using. His blue optics were narrowed in steady seriousness, trying to get the job done.

His partner, however, was slightly more relaxed than he was. He was red with silver here and there. Parts of his armor were sharp, and his ruby optics were relaxed, and somewhat amused. "Relax Excellion" The mech replied, taking something off of its holder and looked over it. After a quick scan, he placed that in his subspace and looked over to the other mech. "You know I'm careful with things of value."

"Namely, yourself, Knockout" Excellion muttered sarcastically, taking something else. He paused when something was thrown at him and both he and Knockout looked over…There were some humans who were trying to be 'brave', and were throwing tools and other objects at them.

"Get out of here yah lousy Decepticons!"  
>"The Autobots will be here soon, and you'll be sorry!"<br>"Beat it you theivin' creeps!"

Excellion and Knockout looked to each other…

"Decepticons? Please…" Knockout chuckled lowly, a smirk on his face. "They are completely overrated." He grinned further and took out a strange staff and twirled it slightly. "We on the other hand…aren't anything like them…"

"Cut it out" Excellion muttered lightly, finally standing. "We got what we came for and our war isn't with these fleshies." He frowned and looked around. "Besides, They said the Autobots are probably on their way."

"Ah, just showin' off my finish." Knockout looked over and put his weapon away.

"Save it for Snow." Excellion paused and looked to the side, on total alert. With a small frown, he put his hand to his head, and his visor went down, scanning an area that he was looking towards. "…They're almost here. Let's get out of here" Quickly he transformed into a heavy sports car and drove off. Knockout smirked and transformed into a sleeker sports car and took off after him, ignoring the humans and their threats…

CLANG!

"wha-" Knockout suddenly stopped as a crowbar was knocked against his armor plating, denting his armor. "…Why of all the SLAGGIN' Little-!"

"Knockout! Forget it! You'll get worse if we're discovered!" Excellion growled, speeding up. Knockout growled and something flashed from his rear view mirror, before he sped up and pursued his comrade.

"That's weird." One of the scientist muttered. "Decepticons don't normally just leave without a fight…"

***AB***

"And you're saying that as soon as we were mentioned, they just left?" Optimus asked, looking down at the workers before him. The story that the Autobots had just heard didn't make much sense to them…it was defiantly out of character for a true Decepticon. Normally if Autobots were mentioned to Decepticons, that gave them reason to prepare for battle.

"Yeah, and the weird thing is they just waltzed in here and took what they wanted, then waltzed out without a word or a threat to us. It was like we weren't even here to them!" One of the workers crossed his arms and looked back up to the Autobots. "Although…when we called them 'Decepticons', they did give us a sarcastic remark…"

"A sarcastic remark?" Bumblebee looked to the worker. "Like they were making fun of what you said?"

"Yeah…one of them said 'They are completely overrated'" The worker replied. "But they weren't Autobots- you could tell, partly because they were stealing our research, and partly because they began to talk amongst each other when you were mentioned, and talked about how they didn't want to be seen by you…or something like that."

"Of course they don't want to be seen by us" Cliffjumper growled. "Because they know we don't take kindly to Decepticons!"

"But the Worker just said that they weren't Decepticons" Jazz protested towards the smaller bot. Cliffjumper looked up and rose his hands slightly. "What? You call someone who attacks innocent humans an Autobot?"

"Well no"

"I rest my case. You can't serve two factions; you gotta be one or the other!" Cliffjumper replied.

"Hmm…" Optimus seemed to take this all in, and appeared deep in thought. Prowl looked over and watched for a moment. "Something wrong Optimus sir?"

"The way these workers are describing these mysterious intruders…It reminds me of a call I got from Cybertron about two years ago…" Optimus looked over to Prowl. "It was said that there had been a discovery of a Cybertronian faction discovered on Chaar…However, we didn't get much information on them…upon trying to search for them, they had already migrated to a place unknown to us." The Autobot leader looked back to the workers, who were discussing the incident with Jazz and Cliffjumper. Optimus frowned behind his facemask and looked back to the Autobot officer. "Prowl, rally what Autobots we can upon arrival back at the Ark…I believe we may have more to worry about in the not so distant future."

"Yes Sir."

***AC***

"So this is what you managed to scrounge around for." Snow-Lilly looked over the spoils that Excellion and Knockout had brought to the ship. Crossing her arms, her optics scanned over what all was there. Sure enough, most of this stuff was authentic for what Comet-Blade was wanting. "Good job you two. I'm sure Commander will be pleased."

"Only the best for you, my dear" Knockout grinned, giving himself a slight preen. "Seems Pash was right when she said that the humans have some useful gadgets on this little planet. Not that I didn't believe her in the first place."

"Riiiight" Excellion muttered, glancing towards Knockout, and then looking back to Snow-Lilly. "Where's Comet-Blade? We expected her to be looking over our work-"

"Not that there's anything wrong with you looking over it though." Knockout crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Being that you are Second in Command and all."

"Oh brother…" Snow-Lilly muttered slightly, picking up one of the devices and looking over it. She was silent for a moment, before she looked over to Excellion and Knockout. "Did you bother to think about the tools that the humans use to put these things together? Because I see a lot of wires and bolts that are…tiny."

"Well of course we-…" Knockout paused when he finally took a look at what the femme was looking at…before he glanced over at Excellion. "…I told you we should have checked into that."

With a scoff, Excellion walked over to Snow-Lilly, took what she held and looked over it. Finally after a few moments, he put it back into her hands. "Our mistake, Commander. We'll have to plan another raid and see to these 'tools' that the humans use."

"mm" Snow-Lilly took the device back and headed over towards a computer, placing it on the scanning consul, and looking back over to Excellion. "You two have gotten awfully…rusty if you will." She muttered, typing into the keyboard. Excellion was silent, but he did wince slightly. "Don't worry Snow; you know it'll get better."

"I know that" Snow-Lilly replied, looking back at the two mechs fully. "The problem is convincing Comet-Blade that…" She paused and then looked pointedly at Knockout. "Darkfire radioed me and commented on how you guys were only a mile away from being discovered by the Autobots."

"Our mistake. We still got out of there, with most intact." Knockout glanced towards his shoulder in where that stupid dent was. He'd have to see to that before he went anywhere else…

"Oh really?" Comet-Blade came in, resulting in the three bots in the room to go to attention. Behind her, three femmes walked in. One was Blue with teal and white designs on them, next to her was a Black and Silver femme with yellow markings on her, and next to her was a red femme with pink on her here and there. At Comet-Blade's tune though, all three seemed still and silent.

Comet-Blade glanced over towards Snow-Lilly who saluted, and then went back to looking over the salvage that the mechs had brought in. Comet-Blade on the other hand walked directly towards Excellion and Knockout, who immediately went from standing at attention, to kneeling, both looking at the floor.

"Would you care to explain how we JUST landed on this planet a week ago, and already you're giving the Autobots a sniff at our presence!" Comet-Blade demanded, taking out a blade from behind her back and resting the blade in her other hand, glaring at the mechs below. "Did I not warn the ENTIRE team to stay SILENT until I gave the ok to reveal ourselves? So what is this?"

"A…minor mishap, Commander Comet-Blade" Excellion chose his words carefully, not wanting to provoke her even more. No one could convince him that flattery and speeches could deter her away from what she saw as important. "It won't happen again."

"Oh I know it won't" Comet-Blade growled, taking her blades and putting it against their necks. "I shouldn't have to worry about ANY of my soldiers putting the team into danger!" Excellion winced and shrunk slightly, unsure of what would happen next. Knockout's mouth was slightly agape, and he very slowly tried to edge his armor away from the blade. It certainly appeared as though she would fork Decepticon punishment on them…

SLASH!

The two mechs waited for a second…before they looked up…Comet-Blade had sheathed her blades and was glaring down at them…before she turned and walked over to Snow-Lilly. "What miserable little spoils did they bring us, Commander?" She muttered at the purple femme.

"The things they brought actually look very promising Ma'am." Snow-Lilly responded, motioning to the devices. As the two commanders discussed the spoils between each other, the silver and black femme with yellow designs on her armor walked to stand in front of the two mechs, chuckling. "Aw, what's the matter? Still can't impress, Knockout?" she mocked, a wicked smirk on her face. Knockout frowned and put up a hand in the air. "Ah mind yer own slag, Darkfire"

Excellion stood up and looked over at the other femmes. "Hold on. Where's Sideways? I thought you were supposed to get him to look over the spoils."

Darkfire waved her hand slightly and smirked. "Ah, Thundercloud put him, Speedbreaker, Blaze and any other slackin' mech on patrol. I think even Mach Alert's on patrol of all mechs" she chuckled slightly reaching up and flicking his nose. Excellion put a hand to his face and frowned, before swatting her hand away. Darkfire chuckled at him as he proceeded to walk to the other side of the room, before looking towards Knockout. "So what's the good word, hot stuff? You get anything worthwhile this time?"

"Please, Everything I get is worthwhile." Knockout stood up fully and cracked his neck, taking a small glance in the direction of the two Commanders.

"Riiiight" Darkfire smirked, earning a glare from her comrade.

"Knock it off, Darkfire" The blue femme muttered behind her. "I got word from Mach Alert that there's been Autobot scouts spotted almost everywhere around the city. Blaze even reported some Decepticon activity near the planet's waters."

"Not only that," The red femme added in, grinning. "But Wildrider says that he's seen a lot of Autobot hang out spots… that could be possible clues as to where their base could be." She put her hands behind her head in a relaxed position and looked over to her blue comrade. "Pashmina's been mapping the sights to see if we can narrow down the marks."

"Penelope" Comet-Blade looked back towards the group towards the red femme and motioned her hand towards the younger fem. "Go outside and contact Sideways and tell him to get his skid plate back to base. I need his expertise on these gadgets."

"You got it" the red femme nodded and quickly headed out of the room.

"You know if we could just lead an attack on the Autobots or Decepticons, this would go a whole lot faster" Darkfire muttered, crossing her arms. She then smirked at Knockout. "Of course, we would need more competent soldiers."

The red mech frowned at her and gave a smug grin. "Or more useful femmes that could at least TRY to be as good as the commanding officers here."

"Why you cheeky little-"

Comet-Blade looked over sharply at Darkfire and Knockout, who glared at each other, and then slowly got back into stance. Comet-Blade frowned and then looked back to Snow-Lilly with a soft growl. "Snow-Lilly, are you sure that the spoils must be set up in a human fashion?"

"I'm fairly certain, Commander." Snow-Lilly looked over the screen. "However, the humans here are of good number…we could find some that could help us with-"

"Are you KIDDING, Snow?" Darkfire crossed her arms and scoffed. "I've observed the humans here; most of them love the Autobots! They won't work with Decepticons."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing we're not Decepticons." Knockout retorted, scowling at Darkfire. The said femme looked over at the preening mech and frowned. "Oh that's right. We're Autobot wanna be's, especially with SOME egotistical mutts who can't score an accolade."

"Well it's better than bein' some dark slinker that can't shoot straight, and can't score a rank above private 1st class! "

"QUIET!" Comet-Blade snarled looking over with dark optics. "Whatever your problems, we won't gripe about it like Decepticons! That's part of the reason that the Decepticon half of our race QUIT them; Their inability to be a TEAM and get these things DONE! Now shut your TRAPS, or I'll shut them FOR YOU!" Comet-Blade's words seemed to echo in the now quiet room, all the soldiers still and silent, watching her with wide optics. The Autocepticon leader growled lowly, before looking over where Thundercloud and Wildrider came in. Taking a moment to cool down, she faced them and uncrossed her arms. "Report"

"The Autobots have many human friends here" Thundercloud began to explain, looking at Comet-Blade and standing straight. To his side, he could see Darkfire cross her arms and make a slight face, as she usually did when someone reported something she already knew. Either way, he continued. "I don't think any of the natives will be very willing to help us over their Autobot friends. They may think that we're trying to destroy them."

"Well…not yet at least." Comet-Blade looked to the side and seemed to give a thoughtful look. Taking out some of the Autobots first would be an up perhaps. Or should they start with the Decepticons? She then looked back to the dark blue mech and put a finger on his nose. "Worry not, my love; Since we are still unseen, we have the advantage." She smirked and turned to her team, her smile growing wider. Whoever made the first move would certainly seal her decision.

***DC***

"An Interesting discovery, Laserbeak." Megatron purred, looking over the information that the cyber-hawk had picked up a few hours ago. A sighting of two pairs of vehicles, unresponsive of traffic laws; a sighting of two 'Decepticons' leaving a research facility with stolen goods; a group of jets flying in restricted air space and giving no heed to any warnings from the humans. Not Friendly OR hostile.

If it were his seekers, they would have reacted with hostile to at least stir the humans up a bit. It had become like a game to them to scare the humans every once in a while, if they weren't busy gathering energy.

"It would appear that these new faces are of the same profile of the mysterious group from two settler cycles ago." Megatron somewhat purred. "And yet, these newcomers don't seem to be of Autobot origin…"

"And why would that be so important? Let's just drive them off the planet before they take all the good resources before we have a chance to" Starscream put up his hands for emphasis. "We already deal with enough with the Autobots!"

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion, Starscream" Megatron growled, glaring over at the second in command. "You obviously don't share the plans that I could have with these new comers…" The Decepticon leader smirked and looked back to the screens. "Friend or Foe…they could be quite useful"

The Decepticon leader pressed a button on the computer consul and looked upwards. "Soundwave. Dispatch Laserbeak and Ravage. I want to know more about these new faces."

"As you command, Megatron" Came the monotone voice on the other side of the com-link.

Starscream crossed his arms and looked from the screen, back to Megatron. "What exactly do you want them to do that would be so…helpful to us?"

"This should be simple enough, even for you, Starscream" Megatron looked over towards the seeker and smirked. "Make sure the Autobots are in the targeting range of these new comers. Or in more simpler terms, so YOU can understand; Make SURE that they are an enemy of the Autobots."

"Skywarp to Megatron; we found that power plant that you were interested in. Request permission to attack"

Megatron grinned and looked over to the computer. "Permission Granted. Make sure you, Thundercracker, and the others DON'T have a repeat of last week, understand me?"

"That won't happen, since my idiot middle brother isn't here" Skywarp smirked before he cut off the transmission. Starscream seethed and started to reach for the computer. "Why that impudent little-"

"Starscream" Megatron glared over at the seeker and knocked him away from the controls. "If you value your position, you would be wise to start taking ACTION and making less talk." The Decepticon leader turned and started walking out, leaving Starscream to seethe by himself.

"Someday, Megatron…someday I will rule the Decepticons…and YOU will be no more" The seeker muttered, crossing his arms and staring at the closed door that Megatron had gone out.

***AB***

"Well…that all sounds…very…interesting" Spike rubbed his head slightly. "But- But Hound-"

"Nono, I've got it" Jazz butted in as the group continued to head for the town. "take her to a rock concert and propose"

"Wha-"

"No way!" Bumblebee sped up to be more at level with Jazz. "Nothing says 'partners' like being together at the shop and working together"

"The-…what? Don't you guys even KNOW what girls like?" Spike asked, flailing his arms. "None of that stuff will work!"

"Well Elita-One liked fighting side-by-side with Optimus" Bumblebee responded, sounding thoughtful.  
>"Chromia enjoys a good spar with Ironhide…you know, when they're not having a verbal fight" Jazz added, with a small chuckle.<br>"I also think that FireStar like-"

"Guys! You don't understand-…Girls here like to be pampered-…I mean, I don't know anything about the girls on Cybertron- but here, boys who are prudent, should treat the girl of his dreams like a princess" Spike rubbed his hands slightly and paused. Ah man, he was so nervous now his hands were sweating. "But I'm always working on college work, or working on those cars…I just feel so dirty and plain."

"Well then, Spike, we'll get 'cha cleaned up and spray some perfume on yah, and-"

"Jazz? Perfume is for girls."

"Nah it ain't…I saw some guys spray themselves with some stink stuff."

"It's CALLED Ca-"

"WHOA!"

The Autobots in the small group gave out a surprised yelp as a motorcycle went by, going at LEAST 80 for just passing by…and it looked like he wasn't going any slower. "Whoa…look at him go" Jazz mused, watching the biker go by.

"Too bad Prowl's not here; I'd personally like to pull him over and remind him of the speed limit." Hound said, slightly speeding up. "Especially with these dangerous curves."

"No kidding…like those up ahead." Spike seemed to pause as the motorcycle disappeared past a turn…but once they got near…it was already gone. "Well sheesh…I've never seen anyone pilot a cycle so…smoothly…"

"Huh…" Jazz looked here and there…but, the cycle was just…gone…

"Ratchet to Jazz; Optimus wants everyone back at base. He says it's urgent."

"Copy that Medic-bot." Jazz replied with the smallest of pauses. "We'll be there in a jiffy." He backed up and started to lead the group back towards the base, the mystery being pushed away for greater purposes…

...as they left, a mech stepped out of a rocky place, his optics scanning the cars that had gone by…Just as he thought…Autobots. Ok, they were everywhere. According to all the other reports that he had been hearing, they were swarming this particular perimeter.

"Sideways to Thundercloud; Tell Snow-Lilly that I found three more Autobots…one of them is the Autobots second in command" The mech muttered in a low and smooth voice. "Shall I deploy a tracker on the mech?"

"…go ahead and do that. We might not get this opportunity again…and go ahead with the sample, since it is the second-in-command and all"

"No Problem." Sideways took out a strange gun and aimed it at the car…but they were already too far away. The mech frowned and stood up straight, before he transformed and drove after them. A few minutes past before he was able to at least get them in his sights…the motorcycle had to pause when the three mechs transformed with a human by their side, and walked into a ship that was stuck in a mountain…

Sideways seemed to ponder and transform, staying still…so much for the second in command…huh? He looked over when he noticed a Police car coming and quickly took cover, watching intently…the Police car transformed and the mech started his way in as well…Sideways was silent for a moment…before he took out his gun and aimed….then shot something that landed gently on the Autobot's armor…and then dissolved into the actual alloy. With a hidden smirk by his facemask, the Autocepticon started to retreat…but had to keep his cover as he noticed more Autobots coming for the base…

A few moments went by…before Sideways quickly transformed and drove away…

In the base, however, it was an entirely different story.

Optimus was looking at all the reports from research labs, airports, and all other places…it seemed as though this new…'enemy' or 'friend'…wasn't exactly the most ready to relay useful information.

"Autobots, there have been numerous reports of Cybertronians that have been raiding for energy, taking important goods from facilities, invading air space without call, and Primus knows what else. The good news is, they don't seem to be interested in harming any of the humans, in fact we have yet to have a report of anyone being harmed by them…the bad news is, they're acting like Decepticons…taking what isn't theirs." Optimus crossed his arms and looked over his Autobot team. "We must find out what exactly they are after…because from what I have observed from human reports, is that this 'team' isn't even trying to hurt anyone, but trying to gather supplies. However…that being said, we don't know their intentions, or who their allies or enemies are."

"For all we know, they could see us as an enemy" Ironhide muttered, looking over to Optimus. "Which'll just add to the list of brats that we gotta fight."

"True…but they could also be a useful ally." Optimus looked towards the screen for a moment. "However, I am unsure how we can make contact with these…foreigners."

"So should we start reporting if we see these guys?" Prowl asked, looking somewhat beat. He just knew all of this new activity would add a whole stack of data pads into his office…

"As daunting as it sounds, Yes" Optimus looked towards his whole team. "Friend or Foe, we can't just let them run around as though they own the place. They will be shown their place, but don't use extremities unless provoked."

"Sir"

Optimus nodded at his troops before looking over once again. "Now get some rest all of you. Something tells me this is only the beginning of all this."

"Hey Spike- join us for a quick round, will yah?" Bumblebee motioned the human, who followed Bumblebee and Cliffjumper into a different room, Mirage and Hound finally tagging along.

Prowl looked over to Optimus. "Prime. Should we ever actually encounter these newcomers…"

"To be honest, Prowl…I'm not really sure what to do. The reports I received from Cybertron command, said that they were possibly responsible for the death of Scout Crosswise…but from what I observe here, they don't seem to be out to hurt anyone…for now, I reserve judgment." The Autobot leader put a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "But use caution…the Autobots once underestimated the Decepticons; we can't afford to make a repeat of that"

"Yes sir" Prowl nodded, before he turned and started heading for his office. He paused for a small moment and supported himself on the wall, putting a hand to his head…but as soon as the feeling came…it departed. The officer shook his head slightly. Ok…maybe a little recharge wouldn't hurt…

***DC***

"You ever notice that at night, Earth kinda Looks like Cybertron?" Thundercracker paused as he reviewed what he was seeing. "Besides all the green things of course."

"There is nothing I'd rather do then GET back to Cybertron." Skywarp chuckled, looking over what Thundercracker was looking at. "But hey, as long as the humans keep having enough power to steal; Cybertron can surely wait." Skywarp looked back to the other seekers, the coneheads, rather, and continued to smirk. "Besides. I'm in no big hurry…one of these days we'll see our enemies crumble, but right now, let's just enjoy these pickings."

Thundercracker sighed and looked over to his youngest brother. "Right…as if there were nothing else for Megatron to have us do."

"Can't complain with some of the results" Skywarp grinned, making his way down towards the others, and grinning towards the captured humans. "And this time we don't even have to worry about Autobots."

"Hmm…huh?" Thundercracker went from looking at the humans, to looking outside…did…something just move? Looking this way and that, he seemed to pause at the sudden silence that came into the night…not even the night birds were singing anymore…

"Thunder! Come help us, would'ja?"

The blue seeker was silent for a moment, before he turned to go help his 'comrades' in gathering the energon. It was always the same story; get the cubes, fill them up, get more cubes, fill THOSE up…blah blah- wha? Thundercracker stood up when he heard a strange sound coming from outside. "Skywarp…are you sure the Autobots weren't contacted?"

"Positive, why?"

"…I'm going to go see what this thing is and make it face the light- Wha-" Thunder and Skywarp quickly stood up when a femme landed in front of them, and looked up with a smirk.

"Not 'light'. DARKFIRE!" Quickly, she took out her blasters and started firing rapidly on the harvesting cons.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were taken aback, before they quickly began a strike of their own. Dirge and Thrust lost their balance at this new wave of movement, but Ramjet was quick to get on his feet and start forking punishment on this intruder.

Darkfire grinned and backfilled a few times, before quickly SLAMMING something on the ground, causing a large smoke to rise up…

"A Smokescreen!"  
>"And he's not even here…" Thundercracker muttered, bemused. That was all he could say before something blue shoved him to the ground and punched him. He tried to fight back…but he couldn't see…<p>

Finally as the smoke cleared, he saw a blue femme with white markings standing over him…a plasma blaster aimed at his head. Thundercracker winced and tensed up, before he looked out of the corner of his optics…

Thrust was down…Skywarp was fighting a black and yellow femme…And Dirge and Ramjet were fighting a red femme.

Penelope was doing well to keep Ramjet and Dirge at bay, jumping in the air whenever they fired, and dashing each and every way to dodge their blasts. She back flipped and planted her feet in Ramjet's middle, landing on him in a crouching position. Penelope stayed there for a brief moment, before she quickly leapt back up as Dirge tried to fire at her, but ended up hitting his older brother instead. The femme landed on her feet and grinned, before she ran quickly at Dirge and grabbed his wrists. "Let's dance, squid head!" Quickly she shifted her weight and fell on her back, allowing him to fall forward, before she kicked her legs upwards, causing him to be knocked into the wall.

Penelope slowly got up and dusted her hands. "Aw…they always have two left feet…shame." She grinned and looked over towards Darkfire…

Darkfire now had Skywarp hanging upside down thanks to an energy chain and chuckled. "Aw, you have some energon on your face." She chuckled, lightly dragging her finger against one of his lips. "All better…HUAH!" Quickly she reeled back and SLAMMED her fist into the upside-down seeker's face, who reeled from the force, and came swinging back, thanks to the chain. Darkfire chuckled and watched Skywarp cough and spit out new energon, glaring at her from his…undignified position.

The black and grey femme let out an amused scoff, before looking over to Pashmina and Thundercracker. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go ahead and finish him"

Pashmina turned towards Darkfire…causing Thundercracker to slowly start to get up… "I don't fire unless Comet-Blade or Snow-Lilly says so…" She paused and punched backwards, hitting the seeker in the face, causing him to fall backwards, holding his face.

Penelope chuckled and walked over. "Or Thundercloud" She pointed out, looking down at Thundercracker with her hands on her hips. Pashmina stood by her sister and shrugged lightly. "It's questionable really…I know of a fem who's had a…history with mechs."

Darkfire frowned and walked over towards the femmes and looked over Thundercracker. "Pashmina, you're too by the book. Loosen up and have a little fun" Darkfire looked over to the blue femme, who had her arms crossed. Pashmina looked back to Darkfire, frowning.

"I'm a cop. I do EVERYTHING by the book…" She muttered sarcastically.

"You know, there's an Autobot cop too." Penelope thought out loud, looking to the other two. "I wonder if he or that loud music bot known as Jazz knows anything about the reserves here." "I wouldn't doubt it."

As they talked, Thundercracker tried his best to stand up once more, and got his blasters ready…just to be shot by a stasis ray thanks to Penelope, who went on talking. "Then we could send Kickback, or Downshift to scout."

"No…they don't have that kind of skill" Pashmina reasoned, looking back over to the downed con. "Hmm…"

"Would you cool it?" Darkfire crossed her arms. "Right now I'm in charge, and I don't think your thoughts of the Autobot knowledge will help us at all"

"Oh really?" Pashmina frowned and uncrossed her arms.

"Maybe Knockout would know how to get that kind of info" Penelope suggested, not really listening to the other two, and putting her hands up in a suggesting way…before she quickly ducked down and the three looked over quickly, seeing the three coneheads back on their feet and firing more rapidly than before.

Pashmina quickly turned towards the seekers and fired, glaring over at Darkfire. "You wanna be in charge? Take care of this first!"

Darkfire growled and brought up her blasters, taking a few steps forward, firing as rapidly as she could…before she was knocked away a few feet by a stray blast and hit the wall, shaking her head. Pashmina winced and looked over, before she looked over to Penelope, who looked back.

"Alpha-3?"  
>"Alpha-3"<p>

The duo quickly ran for the seekers, firing their guns and quick to dodge their rapid fire. Pashmina looked over to Penelope, who nodded; the two grabbed each other's hands and Pashmina quickly swung the younger femme into the seekers, who were knocked down a few feet. They got back on their feet and gave each other a thumbs up…before more fire came from all three seekers. Penelope put her arm up and slowly took a few steps back. "I don't think Darkfire's plan is going…smoothly"

"Pashmina to Comet-Blade, we need back up, NOW!" Pashmina growled and looked over to Penelope. "Grab some of the cubes that the Cons are harvesting. We may need an apology gift."

"Right" Penelope was quick to do as told, while Pashmina ran over to the cons, and started melee…a punch here…a kick there…these guys were tougher than she remembered. She REALLY needed to spend more time in the training chamber like Snow-Lilly and Mach-Alert… "OOOFFF!" Pashmina found herself on the floor and at the mercy of the cons…

Darkfire, however, quickly ran over and knocked Thrust off of Pashmina and sent her fist slamming across his cheek. She flipped and kicked him away, causing him to slam into a wall close to where Penelope was quickly putting energon in her subspace.

Penelope continued to scramble…these seemed good…a few more a few more…huh? She paused when she noticed a small group of humans tied in energon chains, looking up at her in horror. For a moment, she paused and continued to gather the energon until she felt it was enough and started to walk away. Penelope paused for a moment and looked back…before she took out her gun and shot at the humans…disabling the chains and setting them free, then heading over for the fight…

Darkfire…wasn't doing so hot…she had both her arms captured by the Decepticons, and was struggling wildly, trying to free herself from these brutes…

"Darkfire- UHG!" Penelope tried to rush over, but was knocked back by a blast, courtesy of a now free Skywarp. The seeker watched the femme fall and wince in pain, before he slowly made over towards the recovering coneheads. "Now…I could be wrong…but Autobot femmes aren't normally so…hardcore…" He muttered, rubbing his neck. Darkfire looked over at him, scowling as he and Dirge made their way over, Ramjet and Thrust still keeping her steady.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Caught in your own trap?" Skywarp smirked and reached over, dragging a finger across her face. Dirge smirked and brought his blaster up. "So much for Autobot Surprise- OOOFFF!" The Decepticon suddenly found himself on the ground and stabbed by some strange device.

Skywarp quickly turned, just to be hit back by powerful blasts; the same blasts were used on Ramjet and Thrust, releasing Darkfire and letting her fall to the ground…the femme looked up and swallowed lightly…

…As Comet-Blade slowly walked over and looked down at her a brief moment, then looked up at the Decepticons…and fired mercilessly. Thundercloud was quick to join her, firing on any other Decepticon that decided to try to get up and fight back. "Snow! Speedbreaker! Knockout!" He called out as he fought.

The called bots came in and surveyed the place… Snow-Lilly winced and looked over to the other two. "Speedbreaker, go get Penelope! Knockout, help Pashmina!" She ordered, before she quickly headed for Darkfire and knelt by her. Darkfire moaned and looked up, the smallest of frowns on her face. "Hey…uh-…I suppose they were better than I gave them credit for…"

Snow-Lilly frowned at the dark femme and gently helped her up, before running for the exit.

Comet-Blade glanced out of the corner of her optic, and then looked over. "Autocepticons! FALL OUT!" As she said that, her troops were quick to stop fighting, and start running quickly, leaving the Decepticons to look up…and see Comet-Blade holding an activated nova blaster…She frowned and threw it at them, before she quickly turned and ran herself.

"Snow Wait- hold on!" Darkfire broke from Snow-Lilly's grip and quickly aimed a gun at the seekers and fired about three times…before Snow-Lilly grabbed her by the neck and all but dragged her out and took to the air swiftly…

…As the Building below quickly erupted into flames…

***AC***

"Was I not CLEAR…when I said….SILENCE IS KEY?" Comet-Blade looked over the three kneeling femmes and whipped out her blades. "Do you three WANT the team to be in danger of our enemies! We are NOT YET at full strength!"

Pashmina winced and kept her optics down. "…Commander Comet-Blade…please forgive us…we-…our plan didn't start off…as it should have" She muttered, the smallest of glances given in the direction of Darkfire.

Comet-Blade was silent, before she loomed over the said femme and narrowed her optics at the dark femme. "I've had it up to here with you…you are probably the most impudent soldier that I HAVE…have I taught you nothing?"

"Commander…I just feel that we should get on with our attack and get our enemy out of the way-" Darkfire began, before she was cut off.

"Such thinking is of a Decepticon!" Comet-Blade barked. "What did I say about their thinking?"

"That they rush into battle without a proper motive that sends them into-" Knockout began, before Snow-Lilly quickly slammed her hand over his mouth and looked over to Comet-Blade, wincing. The Autocepticon leader glared over for a second, before looking back down at Darkfire, who was frowning.

"Oh, and this punishment isn't Decepticon like?" Darkfire retorted, looking upwards. "Why not?" She paused and shrunk seeing the new deep glare in the Commander's optics.

"We are Autocepticons…as you saw, we DON'T leave our own kind behind…" She growled and rose up her blade. "But we DO punish the disobedient!"

Darkfire winced and shut her optics tightly, awaiting the final blow…

"Commander, wait!"

Comet-Blade frowned and slowly looked over towards Snow-Lilly, who had her hand out. The purple femme seemed to try and think over her words, slowly approaching the commanding officer. "She's…she's still young, Comet-Blade…still learning all of this slag that goes on…you can't expect her to be mature about what we all understand that she obviously doesn't yet…" Snow-Lilly paused and looked at the Autocepticon leader with caution. "Give her another chance…with less responsibility…"

"Hmm…" Comet-Blade was silent for a moment, before looking back towards the three femmes…Pashmina and Penelope looked away but continued to kneel…while Darkfire was looking up with a freaked out look. Comet-Blade finally sheathed her blades and slowly walked away, stopping in front of Snow-Lilly long enough to give her a steady look…in which the femme didn't return the gaze…and walked out, Thundercloud slowly walking behind her.

Snow-Lilly let out a breath and winced, looking over towards the closed door, then looking towards the femmes who were slowly standing up. A long moment passed, before Snow-Lilly frowned. "Mach Alert; get these three into the CR chambers…"

"Yes ma'am" The white mech nodded, looking over towards the mentioned.

As they passed, Snow-Lilly reached out and grabbed Darkfire by the arm and glared at the femme. "…you would be wise to not question, or disobey Comet-Blade again…" She warned.

"Pah…and what will YOU do to stop me, Snow?" Darkfire frowned, crossing her arms. Snow-Lilly frowned and stood up straighter, glaring at the younger femme. Darkfire frowned as Knockout and Wildrider took stands behind the second-in-command and seemed to watch the scene, not appearing to be willing to stop anything.

However, even if they wanted to, they wouldn't be able to. Snow-Lilly frowned and turned, heading out of the bridge, Wildrider and Knockout following.

"Ooooh, Somebody's in trouble" The blue mech known as Speedbreaker grinned, leaning against the computer and smirking at Darkfire, who snarled, and then followed Mach Alert and the other two femmes for the medbay…

*****Author*****

**Any Ideas, peeps? Suggestions will be noted.**


End file.
